


And then they done sex [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: due South
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser and Ray discuss and odd (or not-so-odd) case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And then they done sex [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And then they done sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473) by [amaresu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/pczg)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/and-then-they-done-sex) | 892.3 KB | 00:57


End file.
